Main Page
The Story thus far.. When we last left our heroes they had just arrived in Hammerfast , a sprawling necropolis that has been converted into one of the most influential Dwarven settlements in all of the Eastern Vale. A city where orcs, dwarves and the undead live together, bound by the rules of The Compact . Arriving by caravan during a vicious snow storm, our heroes where able to fend off a gang of thieves who attacked the caravan, thwarting their plan to kidnap the driver Galwick as well as abscond with the cargo of Hydras blood that he was transporting. Nursing their wounds, some of the party immediately took to the Arcane star for rest, however the rest of the party set out in direction of The Foundation Stone , colloquially know as "The Stone". It was here that they spoke to the bartender Milo Longfathom , who spoke to them breifly about The Circle of Stone , a militant sect of dwarven supremacists, who believe that Hammerfast belongs exclusively to the Dwarves, and all outsiders should be expelled. However it was not long before The Stone lived up to its reputation for rowdiness and the pointy-eared mercenaries found themselves in a good old fashion bar fight. Leaving the bar bloodied and bruised but in high spirits, they were approached by a man they called "Old Gaff ", a withered old crone looking to turn a quick buck selling treasure maps. After some fist-shaking persuasion the old man relented, telling them of his Big Score that he has never been brave enough to seek out for himself, "The Dungeon of The Fire Opal ". After a nights rest our heroes set off into the freezing cold for a short distance to the North East, eventually creeping up upon the monastery that sits above the Dungeon. However they were not alone, it seemed that a group of bandits, possibly the same that had ambushed their caravan earlier, were using the monastery as a hiding place. The Elves sprang into action, dispatching the bandits most brutally. On the bandit leader Serlek they were able to find two most intruiging notes: A detailed schedule of caravans and the goods they carry, which the elves realised all seem to originate from the South Warehouse in Hammerfast. The second note appears to be of a different handwriting, and also partially burned. It threatens Serlek with dire punishment for failing to steal the hydra's blood from Galwik's caravan. Major Quests #Delve into the dungeon beneath the Monastery of the Enlightened flame and retrieve the Fire Opal. #Investigate why the bandits have been attempting to steal Hydras blood. Dramatis Personae #Cledric Cumberoot #Brixton Alley #Scar'non Bra'h #Swift Jasmine Scented Fists "J.S.F" #Bobo #Chevy Firebrand (Missing presumed Dead) #Gynix the Youthkind (Missing presumed Dead) #Donaar K'bib (Missing presumed Dead) #Duravit Ubendé (Elsewhere) #Nefarious Trout (Heaps dead) #Littlehorn Lana (Rest in Pit) #Uncle Creepy (Rest in Pit) #Ignatius Strom (On the run) #William Castille of South Gilford (Missing presumed Dead) #Asteron "Ron" Fitzstrom (Deceased) #Monica Ubendé (Deceased) #Huckleberry (Deceased) #Champ Waygord (Deceased) #Maurice Del'Tako (Deceased) #Dirk Moses (Deceased) #Phalliclitus ((Unknown presumed deceased) #Big Pete (Unknown presumed deceased) #Alexander Arncliffe (Unknown presumed deceased) #Balthazaar Barfu (Unknown presumed deceased) Episodes 'HAMMERFAST AND THE FURIOUS' Four Elves and an Orc walk into a Dwarven Necropolis.. CHAPTER THE FIRST: In which our heroes remember.. 'THE FALLCREST SAGA' The He-Man Woman Haters Club's rise to infamy. CHAPTER THE FIRST: In which our heroes bond and overthrown the Iron Circle and help the Harkenwold Rebelion CHAPTER THE SECOND In which are heroes are major players in a power struggle in Fallcrest CHAPTER THE THIRD In which our heroes hunt Nefarious Trout. Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse